


【TayNew】Fable

by milkfoam_peachoolong



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfoam_peachoolong/pseuds/milkfoam_peachoolong
Summary: Tay嘗試把耳廓貼近了玻璃瓶身，側耳傾聽。金魚不會說話，但Tay感受到靜默裡面的聲響是一種形狀，模模糊糊地嘗試具象化對自在的戀慕。
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 2





	【TayNew】Fable

**Author's Note:**

> StayNew photobook II 圖透衍生

Tay記得有那麼有一個沒有排練、沒有宣傳、沒有拍攝的下午，他一個人去了市集。

市集裡面，喧囂不絕於耳：叫賣的、討價還價的、談天說地的，籠罩成天羅地網，牢牢把人困在這個肩摩轂擊的小世界裡。Tay忽然有些享受在其中漫步的感覺。

Tay走了十分鐘，在大街的一旁發現了一家水族店。其實Tay沒有養魚，只是被一街的紅橙黃綠紫沖昏了腦袋，水族店的陰暗無光才顯得剛剛好。

水族店內，大型的魚缸貼著牆壁排列整齊。冒著氣泡的水，折射出微妙的綠。Tay只是看著裡面的金魚，在蘋藻之間穿梭。

突然，老闆和客人吵起來了——毫無預警地把水波折射的光芒染上了戾氣。他們你一言我一語，又是一張天羅地網。金魚應該不討厭這種吵鬧，不然牠們也不會照樣在水藻裡悠然自得地游動。Tay想。

老闆和客人的爭吵變得更加激烈了，客人先生似乎討不回錢就要把整家店拆了似的。乒乒乓乓的，嚇人，卻沒有影響Tay和水族箱裡面的金魚。牠們的美態依舊，不是世俗的顏色可以玷污的。Tay看得入神，竟覺得自己也是其中一份子，可以淡泊人間，就此倘洋在水流之間。外頭紛紛擾擾，與我何干。

於是，Tay把其中一條金魚帶了回家。Tay看著膠袋裡依然自得其樂的金魚，才發現家裏沒有一個合適的器具把金魚裝起來。把櫥櫃翻了一遍，差點沒有用大飯碗安置小金魚。最終找到一個比較像樣的容器，是一個玻璃瓶。金魚從膠袋游到玻璃瓶，快樂依舊。

Tay嘗試把耳廓貼近了玻璃瓶身，側耳傾聽。金魚不會說話，但Tay感受到靜默裡面的聲響是一種形狀，模模糊糊地嘗試具象化對自在的戀慕。

「奇怪欸你。在聽什麼，金魚會說話？」Tay不知道為何New能夠自出自入自己的家，只聞沙發傳來了一聲紮實的聲音，他知道那個人一定是不顧形象地、閒適地躺坐著。

Tay聽見玻璃瓶裡面的聲音依然，低調地訴說著如魚得水的快樂，那份快樂不分場合，不被外在的聲音打擾。

時間的流逝無聲，魚缸內的聲音依然醉人。

New耐不住好奇，走到Tay身邊，用手指沿著玻璃瓶身摩挲，但沒有打擾Tay的怪異舉動。金魚終於察覺外在世界的存在似的，游向了New的指尖。

此刻，Tay聽見水波之間的聲音，開始變得清晰。


End file.
